Vehicle seats generally include a reclining mechanism for selective adjustment of the angular position of the seatback relative to the seat base, allowing a user to recline or incline the seatback. Manually operated reclining mechanisms generally have a locked position, in which the seatback cannot pivot, and an unlocked position, in which the seatback can be pivoted. A user manually pulls a handle or a lever that is operably coupled to the reclining mechanism to unlock it, allowing adjustment of the seatback position. Releasing the lever relocks the reclining mechanism, thus retaining the seatback in the adjusted position. In these types of vehicle seats, the unlocked recliner seatback will typically fold forward in relation to the recliner clockspring which also acts to keep the seatback loaded against the occupant's back when the recliner is released (through the handle or lever) and the seat is occupied.